A Place To Rest My Head
by Katrina Kay
Summary: It hadn't taken long for Dean to start complaining about their bitten-back moans and the rustling sheets, and Gabriel had started transporting them to this place.


_And it's peaceful in the deep cathedral,_  
_where you cannot breathe,_  
_No need to pray, no need to speak,_  
_Now I am under, oh._

_{ Florence + the Machine }_

* * *

It's certainly not the first time, but Sam can't help how fascinated he is every time Gabriel lets him touch his wings. They're golden, with a pearlescent sheen across the feathers. Sam loves to run his fingers through them, grooming and petting, as he and the angel lounge on the couch, straightening bent feathers and removing the loose ones. But Gabriel loves the sensation as well, Sam knows, feeling the angel relax into the contact with a low hum of contentment.

Sometimes, though, touching Gabriel's wings elicits a completely different response. Today, Sam pads up behind the angel, who's busy rustling around in the refrigerator, and buries his fingers deep in feathers, pressing a kiss to the nape of Gabriel's neck as he lets his hands move outward in slow, languid strokes through his wings. A shiver runs through him as Gabriel gasps and shuts the fridge, turning to press his mouth to Sam's and back him against the counter.

It hadn't taken long for Dean to start complaining about their bitten-back moans and the rustling sheets, and Gabriel had started transporting them to this place. It's been three years, and it had only taken a few months for Sam to start thinking of the house as their home, his and Gabriel's, even though they spend most of their time travelling with Dean, hunting down the remainder of the creatures and demons left after they managed to prevent the apocalypse.

But for now, Dean is back at the motel asleep, and they don't have to muffle their panting breaths as Gabriel grips Sam's hips and sucks a bruising mark into Sam's neck. He lets his head fall back as Gabriel raises a hand to touch the spot and runs his fingers down Sam's neck to rub a peaked nipple through Sam's thin t-shirt, eliciting a groan and a flurry of kisses that leave Gabriel's lips bitten cherry-red.

Sam grabs Gabe behind his knees and pulls him up so he can wrap his short legs around Sam's waist. When Sam presses the angel against the wall, his wings are hidden away as Sam's hands cup Gabriel's ass, grinding their hips together. The noises he's wringing from Gabriel are making Sam's jeans far too tight.

"Gabriel-"

But the angel's read his mind, and manages to groan out, "Sure thing, kiddo," before he snaps their clothes away. His arms wrap around Sam tighter, yanking the long strands of hair at Sam's nape as their freed erections slide together. Gabriel's panting his name, a litany of "Sam, Sammy, Sam," so Sam kisses him and hoists him higher, slowly sliding his throbbing cock into Gabriel's tight heat. But the angel is impatient and uses the legs entwined around Sam's back to pull him closer, fucking himself harder on Sam, eliciting a stream of cursing and a quick, taut jerk of the hunter's hips.

It isn't long before Sam can feel the familiar coil of tension that tells him he's close, and Gabriel looks not too far himself, judging by the steady leak of precome smeared across Sam's stomach where Gabriel's cock is trapped between them and the rapid pounding of the angel's heart that Sam can feel in his own chest.

"Love you, Sammy," Gabe chokes out before he clenches tightly around Sam and comes, spilling between them with a cry. Sam pounds into him, crushing the archangel against the wall as he comes moments later. It's all he can do to keep from dropping Gabriel as his legs tremble.

They collapse into a heap on the floor as Sam slides out with a shiver at the feeling on his sensitive skin. He pulls Gabriel into a hug, not caring about the sticky mess as he kisses him.

"Love you too, Gabe."

* * *

Sam wakes up in the morning in the hotel room to see Dean and Gabe at the table, seemingly competing to see who can cram more pancakes in his mouth at once. Sam rolls his eyes and shuffles to the bathroom. When he looks into it, the mirror shatters, and he jumps back, cursing.

"What the fuck, man?" Dean and Gabe rush to the door.

"I don't know, it just…broke."

Dean goes back to his pancakes, murmuring something about bad luck, while Gabriel snaps the mess away. For a brief moment, something like sadness flashes across Gabriel's features, but it's gone in an instant, and Sam doesn't mention it.

They're about to leave the motel to investigate a ghost sighting when suddenly Sam finds himself back at the house. Gabriel's perched on the couch, wings outspread and rustling with agitation.

"Gabe, what's going on? Wasn't I just at the motel? What's happening?"

Gabriel's silent for a moment, but when his eyes meet Sam's, the anguish in their golden depths is strong enough to knock the breath from him. He stretches a hand wordless out to Sam, his mouth set in a trembling line.

"Tell me what's going on? What happened?"

But Gabriel only pulls him into an embrace, arms and wings enveloping him as if…as if he's saying goodbye.

"Love you, kiddo."

The world goes white.

* * *

"Sam, Sammy, can you hear me?"

Dean's shouting Sam's name, and he opens his eyes with a weak gasp at the pain.

"What's happened? Where's Gabriel?"

His brother looks confused, cutting Sam's arms down to let him slip to the filthy warehouse floor.

"Sam, I've been looking for you for days. The djinn got you, man, but you're safe, don't worry. C'mon man, we gotta go."

And then Sam realizes, and can't stop the sobs that wrack through him as he's held by warm arms that aren't Gabriel's.


End file.
